Spike and Mark
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: In the year 2525, Spike is still looking after his family, which just happens to be a boy named Mark. Major Angst and Character Death in the Last Chapter.
1. Default Chapter

A/N This story is my first attempt at writing in a Journal Format. Let me know what you think. Oh and the story will deal more with Spike and Mark and less with Hope, but she might surprise me with a plot twist or two.

April 14, 2525

Spike's POV

I promised her I'd always take care of the family. She just never imagined that our family would last as long as it has. Until today… Wait let me start by saying that Hope was too much like Buffy for her own good. I went by her apartment tonight to check on her and her pregnancy. Mike had left her after he'd found out about the baby, stupid whelp, but Hope wouldn't let me go kill him. So I was the only one looking out for her. The last woman in a great line of wonderfully stubborn, caring, stubborn, powerful, stubborn, beautiful, and have I mentioned stubborn women. I get to her place, only to find out that she had taken off during the day. I followed her scent to the airport, but she could have taken a plane anywhere. I figure the Slayer in her will be drawn to a Hellmouth. So, I'll try all the Hellmouths where the planes leaving the airport that day landed first. That's still five cities across the country, but I have a promise to keep. Plus I really want to see the new baby when she's born. I love seeing my girls for the first time. Of course that's after I rip her mother's throat out for leaving without even a note.

April 14, 2525

Hope's POV

Now that I'm on the plane I can allow myself to relax. I didn't want to leave without Spike, but when that Demon attacked I was lucky to get home and grab as many things as I could. I'm going to Mike's to lay low until the baby's born. He owes me that much. I'll call Spike's cell phone as soon as we land. I know it will be awkward living with Mike again, especially after all the awful things we said to each other, but this is about our baby's safety not our comfort. Family always comes first, Spike taught me that. I just hope the baby comes soon. I'm tired of feeling so helpless. Oh God…

April 14, 2525

News Report

On Flight 8000, today, on a routine flight to San Antonio, Texas, Hope Lewis gave birth to a son Mark. Mother and Child were taken to San Rosa Hospital, soon after the plane landed, and both are in stable condition.

April 15, 2525

Spike's POV

Bloody Hell, I'd gotten lucky and found a witch kind enough to do a locator spell. San Antonio, might have known she would go after that loser ex of hers. So I get to the city, tracked down her scent and start to get worried. I can tell she's lost a lot of blood. I hope nothing happened to her or the baby. I get to the hospital, and I find her asleep in her hospital bed. She's breathing normally and only has one strong heartbeat so I ask her doctor about the baby after confirming that I'm her brother. The doctor then assures me that he is fine. HE! There hasn't been a boy in this family since before Joyce had Buffy. I didn't think this family could have boys. He's amazing. There's an actual boy in my family. Though, I want to stay with the little guy, I know I have to go upstairs and check on and talk to his mother.

April 15, 2525

Hope's POV

I can sense him coming, but he doesn't seem angry. I guess that means he's already seen Mark. Who can stay mad after looking at a newborn? I just hope he won't yell at me too much. I'm still really tired.

April 15, 2525

I talked to Hope for awhile. She explained about the Demon and wanting to hide until the baby was born. I can't say I blame her, anyway as soon as she and the baby have finished being under observation all three of us are going home. I even insisted on moving in until Mark can sleep through the night. An extra adult is always useful to a tired new parent. Especially one who I know will go out patrolling before she's really ready. Bloody Stubborn Slayers.


	2. Temporal Folds

June 18, 2525

Spike's POV

Hope went back to her job at the Fitness Center. We've settled into a quiet routine with Mark. She gives him his six o'clock feeding and I'm up by eight for his eight o'clock feeding and diaper change. I stay with him during the day while she's at work and she looks after him while I patrol. I promised her as soon as she can beat me in a fight again she can patrol. I couldn't stand for anything to happen to her. The doorbell just rang and woke Mark up from his nap. I swear I'll kill who is on the other side of that door.

June 18, 2525

Hope's POV

I arrived home this afternoon to find a member of the Watcher's Council sitting on my couch, while Spike was trying to get Mark to stop crying. I quickly retrieved my crying son from our protector with a smile and turned to ask the man from the Council what he wanted. I was shocked when he informed us of a dangerous temporal fold that needed to be closed quickly, but that the current Slayer was unavailable as the last one had just died and the new one had yet to be discovered. He went on to explain that the only way to close the fold is for a Slayer to step through it, though he admitted that they have no way of knowing what I would face on the other side or how I would get back. I look down at Mark now asleep in my arms and glare at the Watcher.

June 18, 2525

Spike's POV

I never felt as proud of Hope as I did when she told that Watcher to leave. Reminded him of how the Council had decided to reverse Willow's spell to make all the potential's actual Slayers and how they had no one to blame but themselves and he left in a huff. Then she looked at me, and I dreaded the next thing she would say, all she did was sigh, and tell me we had no choice. She called Mike to ask if he would take Mark and we started a long awkward night of researching to find a way back through the fold.

June 20, 2525

Hope's POV

I hand Mark over to Mike and I kiss my baby one last night, before Spike and I head off to an unknown hell dimension. I hate this. There are moments when the women in my family hate their calling. Well this is mine. I hate leaving my baby. I hate facing a frightening temporal fold, but I also know how many lives will be at stake if I don't go. The life of a Slayer is never easy. I wonder if Spike's Buffy knew entirely what she was cursing her line with, when she gave birth to her daughter. Looking at my son though, I know she wouldn't have traded one moment with that precious baby, just to ease my pain. She gave us life and a power to help people and we owe it to her memory to be superheroes.

June 20, 2525

Spike's POV

Hope and I are both crying as we leave Mark. After watching and sometimes causing so much death and misery over the decades you would think it would get easier, but it never does. We go through all the pain and apocalypses that we have to, to save world. Then a couple of years later the world needs saving again. It's a vicious and never-ending cycle of death. As we approach the temporal fold, Hope looks at me nervously and I nod. I promise again to look after the child if she can't. A promise I have gotten too good at over the years. We hold hands for comfort and support and jump into the fold together.


	3. Author Note

A/N Hey everybody, sorry I won't write for awhile,

but between Summer School and planning a

Disney World Vacation, I'm too busy. But hopefully

in the fall I'll be back with more of

Spike and Mark's adventures.

Kelly


	4. Spike Returns

August 10, 2541

Mark's POV

I can't believe it's the first day of school! My dad was all concerned about me driving to school, but I couldn't show up as a junior on the bus or having my dad drive me, especially since I have a driver's license. Anyway, it paid-off, because Cindy Blythe flirted with me in Algebra II and we have a date Friday. Of course Eric Barnes got upset, since he's been trying to date Cindy for three years. He actually mentioned that my mother had abandoned me at birth right in front of Cindy, but she just looked sympathetic. My mother left when I was only a few months old. I don't remember her, but my dad gave me a picture of her when I was eight. It's been me and Dad for as long as I can remember.

August 10, 2541

Spike's POV

I have to find him. I promised Hope that when I found my way out of the Temporal Fold I would find Mark. Another Promise to Another Lady, but I have never intentional failed to keep a promise to a Slayer. Good I've already caught his scent. Why is he at Willy's Place? That's the last place the boy should be.

August 10, 2541

Mark's POV

Eric came after me after school. It was stupid he pulled a knife and before I really knew what happened he had a knife in his stomach. He's in critical condition at the hospital. I almost killed someone. The worst part was Cindy happened to come into the alleyway a few seconds later. I have never seen someone so upset and fearful. The one girl I ever liked and she will never see me as anything but a monster after this. Well tequila should help.

August 10, 2541

Spike's POV

Strange how this bar never changes, I do a quick glance around to see if I recognize any familiar faces. None, but I can sense Mark is the sixteen year old brunette at the bar working on his fifth tequila shot. I'd forgotten he had Buffy's eyes and her reaction to alcohol. I smile remembering how she used to make the strangest face when she drank. As I start to walk up to him to begin a conversation. He clumsily slides off his barstool and heads to the back alley. Well I guess that's a better place for us to talk anyway. Then I sense that three vampires are outside and I hear Mark scream, so much for conversation.

August 10, 2541

Mark's POV

These three guys jumped me after I left the bar. I guess they're friends of Eric come to take revenge. Then their faces get all weird and one starts tearing my neck. The last thing I remember is a voice that sounds so familiar yet I can't place it. I look up to see a blonde man and I pass out.


	5. Waking Up to the Truth

August 11, 2541

Spike's POV

Thank God I got there in time. Mark will still be out for awhile, but he'll live. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him. I just hope that he's ready to face his destiny.

August 11, 2541

Mark's POV

Holy Crap! I woke up on a couch in a strange apartment with the blonde man that saved me coming in with a tray of coffee and toast. Now all of this is strange, but then the man started talking. I'm a Slayer!

August 11, 2541

Spike's POV

I could rip Mike's throat out. He never told Mark about his family, His family which has a rich history of obligation and destiny. His family that honestly, is extremely violent and unorthodox but still, Mike should have at least explained about vampires. The kid is walking around at night with Slayer Blood, practically saying come bite me. Worst of all the kid thinks Hope abandoned him and that we were having an affair. Stupid Wanker like he's one to talk, he was the one cheating on her. Never would have told her though. It would have broken her heart. I learned not to tell the girls about their relationships, just be there for them when they fell apart. Summers Women really do have bleeding tragic taste in men.

August 20, 2541

Mark's POV

So Spike's been training me and it's kind of cool that I'm a descent of a long line of Slayers. In fact, there isn't another family who can boast our heritage. Few Slayers have kids and the ones that do tend to have short lives and the kids get themselves killed. Spike told me about Faith, another Slayer, and how she married the son of another Slayer and the whole family died when their daughter was three. He says I'll be alright as long as stay indoors at night until I'm done training. Yet, I still can't get over what my dad told me about my mom sneaking off with Spike. I know Spike hasn't lied to me, but I wonder what kind of relationship he had with this line of Slayers and how he is connected to us. I'm still too afraid to ask him about my mom, but maybe someday.


	6. Mystery Appears

A/N Mystery is a new character that totally popped into my head yesterday. I hope you enjoy all the twist and turns she creates in the Boys' Lives.

Sept. 12, 2541

Mystery's POV

SPIKE! I can't believe after not sensing any of my family for so long that I find Spike when I happen to come to a small town in California. He'll be so surprised to see me. I wonder why Drusilla isn't with him? She must be off having another thing with Angelus. Spike never could stand being around them when they were together. Well I'll just have to cheer him up.

Sept. 12, 2541

Spike's POV

Bloody Hell, I can't believe that little vamp tramp found me. I've got to keep Mark away from her. I guess I'll have to go see her before she comes here. Mark will understand if I slip out to patrol. I just don't plan on killing any vampires tonight, well not unless she won't take no for an answer.

Sept. 12, 2541

Mark's POV

I know I'm not supposed to follow Spike on patrol, but if I want to find out more about my family I have to see how they patrol. However it's been very boring. Spike has just been walking around alley ways sniffing the air. Now he's head towards an old warehouse. Okay the evening has picked up in a big way. Spike never told me he knew any extremely hot redhead's. She is absolutely gorgeous.

Sept. 12, 2541

Mystery's POV

Spike has changed and not for the better. I could smell the soul on him when he walked into the warehouse. Then I got the unmistakable scent of a claim, by a Slayer! Spike is actually claimed to a Slayer, the vampire who has killed more Slayers than anybody, the Slayer of Slayers, is claimed to one. He is a traitor to our race. I'm about to attack and kill him, when I sense something new, a human boy just outside and he has Slayer Blood. Since the Slayer is always a woman, this must be Spike and whoever she is child. This should be fun.

Sept. 12, 2541

Mark's POV

The cute girl actually came out to talk to me. She said her name was Mystery and she was an old friend of the family. She suggested I join her and Spike inside so we could talk privately. She is so HOT.

Sept. 12, 2541

Spike's POV

I can't believe I couldn't sense that stupid kid following me. Well I guess now I have to deal with Mystery and him.


	7. Mystery Explained

Sept. 13, 2541

Mystery 's POV

Well that was rude; Spike just takes the kid and leaves with a threat and a strut. If my sire Darla was here she'd help me take care of him. We became very close after Angelus turned into Angel, very close. Well I didn't expect to destroy Spike in one night. I'll just have to have patience. Even if I'm not exactly known for it.

Sept. 13, 2541

Mark's POV

She's amazing! I'm so glad I met her. Of course Spike is pissed and yelling at me, but I don't care I just met the girl of my dreams. I think I'll sneak back in the day to talk to her.

Sept. 13, 2541

Spike's POV

Great the Hormonal Idiot thinks he's in love. Well most of his family has fallen for vampires at one time or another. Still Mystery is up to something and the kid is an easy target.

Sept. 13, 2541

Mark's POV

Well I owe Mystery a debt of gratitude. She finally explained to me what was going on between Spike and my Mom. My dad was right they were having an affair. Well since Spike is a vampire there is a simple solution to what I have to do.

Sept. 13, 2541

Mystery's POV

This kid is too easy, I feel cheap. I hate feeling cheap. I maybe easy, but I have always cost a lot. Another trait I learned from my beloved Darla. Well it should be all over soon and then I can move on.

Sept. 13, 2541

Spike's POV

The kid has gone crazy. He comes storming in with his stake raised screaming about me sleeping with his mom. I didn't want to have to tell him about Buffy or Hope yet, but I guess he has to be told about his family.

Sept. 13, 2541

Mark's POV

Wow, so Spike's my multiple-greats grandfather and was claimed and loved a Slayer named Buffy. My mom was just another of his many daughters that he's looked after and he tried to save her when she died in the temporal fold world, and she loved me more than anything else, but she had to save the world. It was her legacy and now its mine. Mystery was sired by Darla and she hung out with them and became Darla's confidante after Angel turned into Angelus, but they had a falling out when Darla caught her with Drusilla. Twisted and yet somehow I'm fascinated.


	8. The End

A/N Major Angst Warning! I didn't plan for this ending, but it just happened. I will start the much anticipated sequel to Earshot Revisited entitled Replacement Revisited later this week. I promise happiness there.

Mark's POV

Sept. 25, 2541

I think I broke Spike. Ever since the night he told me the truth about my mom he's been secluded and I've caught him crying a lot, though he'd probably never admit it. When I asked Mystery about claims she explained that they were rare in the vampire world as they linked you completely and totally to another person. She also mentioned that Claimed Vampires often kill themselves minutes, hours, or days after they loose their mate. The fact that Spike can't be with his Buffy must kill him. I also suppose it doesn't help that all the women he's looked after have probably reminded him of her in someway. I've got to do something to help.

Spike's POV

Sept. 25, 2541

The kid's deeper than I thought. He keeps asking me about claims and why if I'm so miserable without Buffy haven't I gone to her. I tried to explain my promise and he got really sad. He just looked at me and said, "So if I wasn't alive, you could be with her." I just hugged him and looked him straight in the face I made a promise to protect you and I will just like I have the rest of my family. He was quiet after that and went to bed early.

Mystery's POV

Sept. 25, 2541

I can't believe I like the kid/ I mean mentally I know that he's just a hormone driven kid, but he's sweet and caring. He doesn't treat me like an evil vampire slut. Believe me I've been called that more times then I care to remember and most of that was from my own family. He's different and damn I think I'm actually falling in love with him.

Spike's POV

Sept. 26, 2541

He's gone! Where is Mark? He never leaves this early. He better not be over at the warehouse with Mystery.

Mystery's POV

Sept. 26, 2541

So Spike shows up all worried about the kid's disappearing act and the strangest thing happened I was worried too. We're going out now to look for him. I hope he's okay.

Mystery's POV

Sept. 26, 2541

Mystery Solved, no pun intended, I can't believe I'm cracking jokes at a time like this. I guess it's the only way I can stop myself from crying. Spike and I tracked Mark's scent, but we were too late. Mark had been dead too long for us to revive him. He never knew that I loved him. The only thing on him was a note to Spike with the words "Go To Her," written on it. He sacrificed his life so that Spike had fulfilled his promise and could finally go to Buffy. I left Spike to his grief. I've lost one man tonight, I really can't think about loosing another. I'm leaving tomorrow night as soon as the sun goes down. I can't bear to be in this town anymore.


End file.
